It's a date!
by Vodams
Summary: A little fluff!..with my favorite couple!


A/N: Just a little fic about Kim and Tommy

Summary: Later in the afternoon after the battle with the nimrod monster..Tommy decided to have a little alone time with

his girlfriend

_Youth Center_

_3:00 p.m._

Tommy smiled at the sight of Bulk and Skull covered with his ' Welcome Home' cake then he glanced over at his girlfriend of a couple of months.." Hey Beautiful."

Kim turned and looked over her shoulder at him.." Yes Handsome."

" I was wondering if you would grant me some alone time with you in the park in about an hour and half."

" Do you even have to ask Tommy..you and me haven't been around each other for almost three months..I mean all of your letters brightened me over to course of your abscence..but I really wanted to be laying next to you with you holding me."

" I've been wanting that just as much..so will you meet me at our spot..I doubt we will have another disturbance from them anyway."

" Of course I will..but I have to go home and change."

" Where what you got on beautiful."

" No..I want to wear something else that I brought when you were on my mind."

Tommy silently had to breathe in slow breaths while his imagination started to run rapid

" Are you gonna tease me now that I just got a new color."

" Maybe I will and Maybe I won't see you there handsome." Kim said then got up and left the table

" Where is she off to now." Zack queried

" I mean she was all excited to have you back when she fainted onto the floor..and now she ups and leave." Jason added

" Do you two have something going on later on." Trini asked

" Probably a secret rendevous."

Tommy smiled at his friends back to back questions then he held up his hand to silence anymore questions that they might say.." yes guys..both me and Kim will have some alone time later..now if you will excuse me..I got a date that I refuse to be late on." Tommy walked down his side of the steps and out the backway of the Youth Center

Billy, Trini, Zack and Jason all shook their heads

" Should've known that Tommy wouldn't waste no time." Zack inputs

" I'm pretty sure I will hear from Kim later on tonight before I go to bed." Trini applied as she drunk the rest of her smoothie and set the cup back on the table

" Um Trini..do you have the time to teach me some more of you fighting style." Billy asks softly

" Sure..I wouldn't mind at all..I'll meet you on the mats in about fifteen." Trini says then got up from the table and went towards women's changing room

" I guess we do a little more sparing bro." Jason said

" Mine as well since everyone is doing their own thing." Zack pointed out as he watched Billy head into the men's locker room

_Kim's house_

Kim opened her door and ranned upstairs pass her mother.." Whoa Kimberly..where's the fire at?"

" I'm sorry..I got a date with Tommy..he surprised me today when he came back."

" Oh that's wonderful sweetheart."

Kim dashed into her room directly into her closet and pulled out her pink dress with white polka dots on the bust like and along the bottom and a pair of black shorts then dashed into her bathroom

Carolyne smiled at her daughter as she went into her bedroom

_At the Park_

Tommy fanned out the green and white checkered blanket along with a dozen of red roses then sat down on it waiting for his girlfriend

Kim slowly walked over to their 'spot' watching Tommy look out towards the lake.." Hey Handsome."

Tommy turned around and got up on his knees reaching out his hand towards Kim

Kim layed her hand on his and let him help her get situated on the blanket.." So how was your trip to your uncle's cabin?"

" Peaceful..I had alot of time to think about everything that went down..but most importantly I had alot of dreams that I plan on making them into a reality."

" Like what Tommy."

" Well this is one of them..but that outfit is amazing...and you look more beautiful in it."

" Thank you Tommy..but I have to dress up for you."

" Kim..to be honest with you..I would appreciate you in tore up jeans and t-shirt..just as long as you are comfortable."

Kim's cheek blushed a tinted pink color as she layed her head against his shoulder..Tommy moved his arm behind her and laying up against the tree with Kim's head resting on his chest.." I missed you so much while you were on your sabbatical Tommy..I went to sleep at night with you in my dreams holding me."

" Well you dreams has become a reality..and I'll be there to hold you for now and forever..and these roses are for you Beautiful." Tommy says as he lifted the long stem roses up and placed them in front of her face

" They are gorgeous Tommy..thank you."

" Your Welcome Kim.." Tommy added in just before Kim leaned up and kissed him on the lips

Tommy moaned a little when Kim's tongue ranned across his lips then pulled back

" I always wanted to do that."

" That's my line." Tommy said as he smiled down at Kim

Kim slowly let her right hand rest over his chest then the both of them watched as the sun set over the lake

_**The end**_

_**PLZ Be kind and leave a review!**_


End file.
